This disclosure relates generally to database management systems, and more particularly to determining a software identity associated with a database based on the database's structure.
Today, many software products include a database component. For example, when installing a particular banking application, a particular database (e.g., a customized DB2 database) may also have to be installed so that a user has access to a particular record associated with his/her bank account. The structure of a database may be tailored or customized based on the particular software product that is being utilized. For example, the banking application described above may correspond to Bank X and may include a database that has a very specific schema and table column identity layout (e.g., the first column/primary key is a “customer ID” field, the second column is a “Bank X customer name” field, etc.). Therefore, this specific table layout may be unique because it is associated with a particular software product in order to meet that software product's needs.